Confederate Ghost
The Confederate States Army was the army of the Confederate States of America during its brief existence from 1861 to 1865. Over 74,000 men in the confederate army lost their lives in the American Civil War. Unfortunately, these soldiers' souls in the museum are not quite happy about losing the war and continue battling the Union Ghosts in the Natural History Museum. It would be wise not to be in front of their muskets when they fire. In the Stylized versions of the video game, they are known as Civil War Ghosts. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class IV Full-Torsoed Specter *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range, Rush **''Weakness:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration:'' Moderate **''Trap Resistance:'' Medium Notes: These ghosts, fighting for Poindexter's Partisan Rangers, were so dedicated and focused during their battle that when it ended--with their deaths--they failed to realize it. Trained to unerringly follow their regimental banner, when that tattered battle flag made its way into the museum's collection, so did they. Unfortunately, there they encountered other ghosts loyal to the Union, and the resulting fight has raged ever since. Poindexter's Partisan Rangers evidently believe that the South will rise again even if it takes a lifetime. Contact Protocol: Of the two Civil War warriors, the Confederate Ghost is the most dangerous. With a wide array of attacks, the Confederates can inflict damage from any range. To make matters worse, they posses decent speed that can close the gap between you and them in a flash. If you need to create space between yourself and these fighters, use your Slime Tether to knock them into each other and daze them instantly. Otherwise, employ a standard zap, cap, and trap strategy. Manifestation Point: *Natural History Museum Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 5 Full Torso Floating Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime, Melee Attack, Gun Attack, High Stability Tobin's Summary: The casualties of war make for very restless spirits indeed. These are usually complicated spirits to appease, as they're continually reliving the moments of the war surrounding their untimely demise. There is no reasoning with them, as you're likely to appear to them as one of the opposition, if they can perceive you at all. Egon's Notes: The war spectres I witnessed were indeed caught in the mindset of a perpetual battle. The foot soldiers in particular were relentless in their defense of a border that ceased to be shortly after they did. There was also an interesting symbiotic relationship between the spectres involved. The flag bearer in particular acted as the heart of the army. Once we captured him, the rest of the undead army retreated. Ray's Tips: The war never ended for some people...even when life did! These spirits of warriors are no strangers to combat and can be very difficult to take down conventionally. Your best bet, kid? Look for some symbol or important emblem or flag of theirs to go after and remove their will to exist. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Museum, during the "Stumbling Along the Trail..." section. It is hidden in a uniform case just before the Civil War exhibit. Gallery Primary Canon Secondary Canon CivilWarGhostsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Civil War Ghosts bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) CivilWarGhostsConfederateGhostinGBTVGSVsc01.png|A Confederate side ghost in gameplay (flag bearer) Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 4 Category:Media Class 5